The dividing line
by LeighJ11
Summary: Daryl and Beth's first time. Set in the same universe as 'Yes, Sir', 'Good Girl' and 'All yours.' A prequel to 'Yes, Sir.' Rated M for obvious reasons.


"You're so fucked up," Beth tells her reflection.

She is.

She so is, because how in the hell is she even contemplating this, let alone _planning_ it? With him, with _Daryl._ Her daddy would kill her. Would take up his shotgun and not only blow a crater into his best friend's chest of several years but also hers too and rightfully so really, considering it's all her doing and not to mention the fact that she's seventeen fucking years old.

Shit.

Beth cups her head in her hands at her dressing table and tries to take a deep breath, but it's such a humid, hot day there's barely any air in her bedroom to fill her lungs with and she feels practically swaddled as if she's bound in several layers of thick blankets. Beth sighs and looks up again, taking in her fly away hair and the sweat on her brow. She has to decide if this is what she wants. She has to know before she does this. But she barely needs five minutes to think it over because it all boils down to one thing, one person, one man: Daryl.

He's been there for her every single second of her life. There hasn't been one moment where she's been without him, without his hugs and his repressed smiles. He was the one who helped her pull her first tooth out when her daddy told her not to, he was the one who comforted her after she threw Maggie's birth control and felt too embarrassed to face anyone else. He was the one who picked her up from a party she snuck out to just last year, at nearly three o'clock in the morning.

Daryl Dixon has been her best friend her whole, entire life and from practically the day she turned sixteen, she's been crushing on him so hard she can barely be around him without blushing to high heaven and it's bothered him, she knows that, because one day when she rushed past him without saying her usual good morning and then did it a week in a row, he looked miserable, like a kicked puppy.

Then her mama pulled her aside after two weeks of the same behaviour and asked her if Daryl had done something wrong because he mentioned that Beth didn't seem to like being around him as much anymore, which was beyond odd because she's been glued to the man's side since the day she was brought back to the farm and introduced to him, seventeen years ago. Beth made out like she was just getting older and didn't want to bug Daryl, but it was a half-assed explanation and she knew it, as did her mama with her intelligent eyes. They left it though and she tried to build up her tolerance for being around Daryl again, but it was just so goddamn _hard._

Because as much as he's watched her grow up, she's also watched him age too and he's done nothing but get more delicious, in her opinion. When he was a bit younger he was handsome, but now that his hair's got darker and his arms thicker, not to mention that beard he's letting grow, he's just so damn good looking in a rugged, -fuck-me-up-a-wall- kind of way that Beth can't possibly hope to resist. Daryl Dixon has never missed a milestone of her life, so isn't it only fitting that he would be the one to see her through another one, the loss of her virginity?

God, when girls do this sort of shit in the films they always look so good and know exactly what to say, but she's sweating so bad there's no makeup left on her face and she's sure there are sweat patches under her arms. Her hair is a frizzy, wild mess and despite how many times she tucks it behind her ears, it's practically got a life of its own. Plus, this is _Daryl,_ the man is twice her age and then some and who the hell does she think she is to believe that he's going to just fuck her after she pathetically attempts to flirt with him?

He's probably slept with hundreds of women, _real_ women with big boobs and thick thighs and pretty, soft hair and nice eyebrows. It'll be a goddamn miracle if the man doesn't laugh in her face while he sneers at her flat chest. But no, that's not fair because that's not Daryl and he loves her, they love each other after so many years together. Not quite like that, but there is love between them and she knows that even if he tells her he's not interested, it will be kind and soft and he won't tell her parents what she tried to do.

He's always good to her, he'll be good to her now. Whether that's by giving her what she wants or by sending her on her way, but he'll be good to her, Beth trusts the man she knows. So, no more time to waste, especially since her parents are going into town for an hour. This is probably her closest shot to doing this. She gets up and runs down the stairs, out through the front door and then she slows to a walk as she surveys the farms land. Finally, she spots a shaggy head moving around the barn and she hurries down there.

Beth comes to a stop a few feet away and then casually walks in, finding Daryl feeding the horses. "Hey, Daryl."

He looks up and when he sees it's her, his mouth tips into a tiny smile. "Hey, girl. Ain't you got school today?"

"Summer just started," she answers, leaning back against the one barn door that's closed. "You're stuck with me."

He glances at her again, his attention split between her and his jobs. "Stuck with you every summer, this ain't no different."

"I know." Beth bites her lip and stretches a little against the door, trying to let her bare legs bathe in the sunlight but it kind of hurts her back. "But this year's different."

Daryl snorts but he plays ball because he always indulges her. "Yeah? How's that?"

"I er… got a boyfriend," she lies. "Y'know Jimmy?"

He practically whips his head around, his eyes narrowed. "That scrawny little kid?"

"I am a kid," she says then backtracks because that's not something she wants him to see her as. "I-I mean, erm… he's my age. I mean, I'm a couple months young'a then him so technically, I'm the kid, but I'm not y'know? 'Cause I'm seventeen." She laughs nervously, dying internally. "Buttt, you know that; you known me my whole life."

Shit, flirting is so much harder than it looks. She wants him to be jealous over Jimmy because Daryl's predictable and she knew he was going to say that Jimmy was nothing but a kid, where she was going to then swoop in and say something like, ' _guess I need a man'_ with serious hinty, pointed eye contact but for fuck sake, he's not sticking to her script.

Daryl pins her with a look of intense consideration. "You feelin' alrite, girl? The sun gettin' ya?"

"What? No!" Beth groans and straightens up, her back clicking in the process. "I'm just sayin', this summer will be different, 'cause I'll be with Jimmy a lot, y'know? Won't be you an' me so much."

He nods slowly, walking closer to her. "Jimmy good to you?"

This is not something she expected and she flounders over her own bullshit. _Why_ couldn't he just stick to the damn script?

"Erm, yeah, we been datin' couple weeks so s'not like there's a lot to go on."

He hums under his breath, reaching into his back pocket for his handy red rag and wiping the sweat from his forehead. "That what you wanted to tell me?"

"Er, yeah, that's it." She smiles weakly, at a complete loss on how to get this back on track. "I best be goin'… then, you got work to do."

He nods and she makes to leave before he interrupts, walking even closer now so that she's tipping her face up to him, her hand resting on the open barn door. "Should change outta those shorts 'fore your daddy gets home, said he's bringin' some guy back."

She scowls. "That's so sexist. I can't wear shorts on a day like today 'cause some guy can't keep his eyes to himself?"

"Nah." Daryl shakes his head and her throat closes when his eyes dip down to her legs, bare and tanned. "Don't got the energy to beat some fuckers face in today."

Fuck it, she's going for gold.

"You ever look at me in these shorts?"

His eyes snap up to hers and the intense wave of emotion -what emotion she's not too sure- in her belly makes her sway on her feet, the hot sun beating down on her from the open barn door, the smell of hay and Daryl himself cocooning her to a point where she doesn't even feel like she's part of the real world anymore. Like this is all a fantasy.

"What you talkin' 'bout?"

"Be honest, Daryl." She pushes. "I wanna know."

He swallows, blushing bright red. "Sometimes."

"Yeah?"

"Mh-hmm, so go change 'em, 'fore he gets here."

Her voice drops to a whisper, pushing him, always pushing, "'cause only you get to see, right?"

Beth's biting her lip so hard it _hurts_ when he whispers, husky and low, "that why you wear 'em? To tease me?"

"Yeah," she admits in a breathless whimper. "S'it workin'?"

He swallows like he's nervous but his voice doesn't waver when he says, "dunno, gotta look properly."

Daryl's all cool bravado and unflinching eyes but his hands shake and she's not sure who's more nervous out of the pair of them when she turns around, places her hands on the barn door and bends over.

"Fuck," he spits behind her.

The shorts ride up the crack of her ass _hard_ and her thong is hiked up to her hips, legs spread and spine bent for him to look.

This is make or break.

Beth bites her lip as she waits and finally, finally, he takes the bait, his rough fingers skimming the under curve of her ass cheek where the shorts allow for it. "Girl…"

"Don't," she interrupts. "Don't think. Just touch me. Please, Daryl, I want you to."

He heaves a breath and it trembles. "Your daddy would kill me."

"I know," she admits because there isn't a scenario in the world that ends with her daddy understanding this. "Please."

Some more hesitant, breathless seconds and then his fingers, hesitant, reverent, ride her skin with so much care as if he fears she'll break apart underneath him. He skates his fingers up to her left hip where he cups it, turns her to face him. "You askin' for what I think?"

Beth's face is flushed and her heart thrumming but she nods. "I want it to be you."

"Jesus."

He's so awed and confused and she doesn't know what to say so she pushes into him, pushes her whole body against him, takes his face and kisses him with all her pent up frustration for this man before her, for his blue eyes and his inky black hair and his bulging biceps. Daryl freezes, doesn't move at all and then she grinds against him and he groans, his hand in her hair as he kisses her back. This is so wrong, so immoral, everything about this is fucked up but it feels so fucking right, so why stop?

His hands are sharp and fast on her clothes, tugging her top over her head and slamming her with his body weight against the barn door, his hand on her shorts tugging desperately until she's hopping out of them. Ridiculously she's still in her boots as well as her underwear but Daryl stares at her and she already feels naked, already feels exposed to him. He brings her back with a growl and she's half blind, mind half blown to jumbled pieces trying to undo the buttons of his shirt while he kisses her throat, nips when he feels like it.

His shirt drops and she goes to his jeans, fumbling when his head dips to her chest and bites her nipple straight through the fabric of her bra. Beth cries out, her fingers gripping his waistband and then she yanks and they fall to his knees. She looks down and his cock is right _there_ , his shorts having gone down too.

Both of them pause and he swallows, grips her wrist when she lowers it. "Can't go back after this, neither of us."

"Don't wanna go back," she whispers, curling her fingers over his dick.

He moans softly, his hand wrapped over hers and both of them stroking his cock, their fingers slipping in his precum. "Beth, I ain't got no rubbers an' you shouldn't lose your damn cherry in the barn."

She pulls back to look at him, both their hands pausing. "It don't matter where it is, just that it's you."

Daryl cups her face; strokes his thumb over her cheekbone with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Y'sure?"

She nods and her lips curl into a small smile. "An' I got a rubber, back pocket."

He raises an eyebrow and she reaches down to her shorts on the floor, pulling the condom out of her back pocket and wiggling it between her fingers. Daryl snorts and jerks his chin at it, so she passes it over and watches with a dry mouth as he rolls it on to his hard cock, her pussy clenching at just the sight.

Then he's picking her up and slamming her against the barn door with a startled yelp from her, pushing her panties to the side so that his cock can rub through her slick folds. "Y'ready?"

She nods, her fingers wrapped in his hair and her chest practically heaving. Daryl takes a deep breath and then slowly starts to push in. Almost immediately it's hard work, the angle weird and her inner thighs catching, stopping him from pushing and she grunts in discomfort. He cusses and then he's turning, disposing her on a pile of hay. Beth laughs and spreads her legs wide for him, her stomach a riot of excitement. He tries again, gripping the back of her thigh and lifting it to his shoulder so she's intimately spread open for him. A hitching breath escapes her and then he's half way in, pushing against a barrier that makes her hips ache something awful.

She whimpers and he stops, looking up at her as his rough thumb sweeps over her cheekbone. "Y'alright, girl? It hurt?"

Beth arches a little, wiggles her hips where she feels a twinge. "Little bit. S'alright though, you can keep goin'."

"Y'sure?"

She nods and he presses a soft, lingering kiss to her lips before he tightens his fingers in her flesh and _shoves,_ breaking down that last bit of resistance with a startled cry from Beth.

"Christ," he whispers against her sweaty cheek, his beard prickly on her skin. "Can't believe this is happenin'."

Her hips really hurt but she wants this so she distracts herself with deep breaths. "I been crushin' on you since last year," she admits quietly. Daryl stops to look at her until she tells him to keep going. His hips start up again, his pace slow and rhythmic as she keeps talking to him. "Some nights, I lay in bed an' thought of you goin' down on me while I got myself off."

"God, Beth," Daryl groans, beads of sweat collecting over his forehead. "You tryin'a kill me?"

She shakes her head with a soft smile, the pain becoming discomfort more than anything. "Nah, just wanted you to know."

"You're a goddamn tease, girl."

She laughs breathlessly, rolling her hips with him now. "You love it." Daryl hums under his breath and she worms a hand between them, stroking over her clit with a groan. "Faster, please."

Really, she should have taken her panties off and then this might not have been so hard to do, but Daryl does speed up like she asks and even though it's discomforting and she feels almost _too_ full, stroking her clit helps. It's a low simmer in her cunt, not explosive like she thought sex would be but it's her first time, they can only get better with practice, right?

Even now it's feeling marginally better by the minute, Daryl's hands stroking her skin wherever he can, his lips pressing comforting kisses to her forehead, her hair, his body cocooning her with safety. His lips fall to her throat and he bathes her with kisses, tucking his teeth in so that he doesn't nip or catch her skin, creating a bruise she couldn't easily explain away.

"You close?" He breathes against her skin.

Beth simply whimpers in response because it feels good, it does but she doesn't think she will cum today and she doesn't want him to feel insecure because of it. "Fuck me, hard, c'mon," she whispers instead.

He growls and starts to plunge and _fuck,_ that truly aches but she wants him to do this. He's panting in her ear, alternating kisses to any bit of skin he can and her hand is kind of sore from trying to rub her clit so she simply presses on it instead and she knows Daryl's close because he gets even harder, slamming into her cunt with driven purpose and even though she doesn't think she will cum, that's as close to the feeling as she's gotten: his cock pounding into her like he just can't get enough.

"Gonna cum, Beth, shit."

She moans back at him, arching her neck to take his mouth and that's when she hears the car pull up. Their mouth's wrench away from each other to stare with wide eyes, because they both know that her parents are back. She shakes her head desperately and he doesn't stop, tensing and then shuddering when he cums and fuck she didn't expect this to happen, but the car doors are slamming shut and voices are not far off and they could be caught at any second, by anyone and suddenly she's cumming so _hard._

Beth's spine snaps back and she digs her nails into Daryl's shoulders, riding it out with her free hand and finger pressed to her clit, no longer rubbing but pressing. There's no time to come down blissfully though because her daddy is making remarks about her absence up at the house and they tear apart from each other, hastily grabbing their clothes and yanking them on. Daryl stays back and she goes up to the house, hoping the humidity at least accounts for some of her appearance, like her frizzy hair and the sweat, the flush.

When she talks to her parents, she's completely calm and casual, but her cum and probably the loss of her virginity soaks her panties and she hurries upstairs to shower. Not long after she hears Daryl come into the house and speak with her daddy and she sits at her dresser like she did not long ago, getting herself ready to go and flirt with the man she's known her whole life, and now she looks in the mirror with a goofy smile and an ache between her thighs.


End file.
